


lnstinct

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Paralysis, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: Ark番外私设2DV ooc注意哥瘫痪注意魔界mob过往提及





	lnstinct

但丁知道维吉尔的现状的时候很是震惊，恶魔往往有着很强的恢复能力。瘫痪这种事情对于他们算得上是很快就会恢复的伤口。  
“你老哥那个是因为重组导致的魔力出现问题的。毕竟你那一下对他的伤害太重。以至于重组后随机出现了这样的问题。”女恶魔吃着披萨说着，对于这种问题，但丁也是不好解决的。维吉尔这几天一直在装死一样的盯着天花板。或许他把那里当成了自己的囚笼，也许是一时半会儿接受不了现实。毕竟维吉尔一向追求于力量。现在的兄长这个样子就宛如一个废人一样。但丁是不知道该怎么去面对。  
毕竟这可是和自己有着脱不开的关系。  
“我说，人类的世界里不是有一种叫做轮椅的东西么。你让维吉尔学会用这个代步不就行了。”  
“怎么可能？我老哥可是不喜欢人类的科技的。其实我早想过这一点。”但丁说着擦了一下自己的手枪，显然对于能够改装枪械的但丁来说，轮椅并不算什么小事，重要的是维吉尔本人不会接受这个东西。  
“也是，他那样的人在魔帝蒙德斯的手里也是如此。他曾经被那些高等的恶魔当成玩物一样对待……”女恶魔没有说下去他注意到但丁的脸色有那么一些不对，显然但丁对于维吉尔在魔界中被凌辱的事情特别的在意。但丁没有说话他想了想。那些恶魔本能的支配着维吉尔。就如同但丁自己一样。  
要是把他禁锢在那个地方，这样他就不会走到那里去了。但丁想着，因为在他面对失而复得的维吉尔的时候，他就有了这样的想法。  
将维吉尔牢牢控制在自己的手中。面对现在的维吉尔，但丁觉着这或许就是一个机会。  
“特蕾西，有时间你就帮我去魔界弄一些可以驱动魔力的材料。我想我知道该怎么做了。”但丁一阵平静的说着，而他的心里明白该如何去做这样的事情。  
他来到维吉尔的房间里，对方正无力的靠着床头。但丁明白此时看上去孱弱的兄长实际上是一头猛虎，说话稍有不慎自然会引起他的不满。但丁想着慢慢走了过去，他想知道维吉尔的想法，因为维吉尔总不能之后的生活都在床上度过，毕竟让维吉尔接受现实也是很难的事情。  
“你来看我的笑话么，但丁？”维吉尔说着闭上眼睛，他仰着头看着天花板。这里对于维吉尔来说不过是另一个牢笼。不过这回但丁不知道的是，自己的兄长是把自己锁在这里罢了。  
“并不，我是想在你我的生日那天送一个礼物给你。因为你刚醒来没多久这样……”但丁说着，抱着维吉尔到一旁的躺椅上。可是维吉尔却不断的开始挣扎，但无力的身躯还是被自己的胞弟强行抱住。  
“愚蠢……但丁……”维吉尔抚摸着额头，但丁这样的举动在维吉尔的眼里就是十分羞耻的行为。但是自己不得不依靠但丁这样来帮助自己。  
“礼物？我现在已经过了收礼物的年纪了。”维吉尔笑着说道，可是但丁却知道他这个家伙应该还对于童年有着一丝留恋，有关于礼物的事情。那是母亲的约定，也是母亲从来没有实现的诺言。  
“谁说的，我记得生日的时候老哥你和我打了一架，然后我输了……然后晚上……”但丁故意停顿了一下他观察着维吉尔的举动。忽然维吉尔说道。  
“这你都还记得？”  
“当然，而且我记得我以前生病的时候，你就一直呆在我旁边，现在……”说着但丁停了一下，他不想去戳维吉尔的心里的那个伤口。  
“现在……算了。以后有什么你就叫我就好，对了等你的身体稍微好转了，我带你去做一下复健。毕竟，你被蒙德斯击败沉睡了那么久。也该回复一下力量了。”但丁平静的说着，见维吉尔没有说话，他走了出去。  
这是试探性的去询问维吉尔，想不到对方还是有一些犹豫。但丁知道维吉尔做事一向谨慎，一些事情他还是会想清楚了再做。  
但丁在晚上安顿好维吉尔之后，偷偷溜了出去，没有委托的日子他及其希望去找一些事情做。他来到莫里森的酒吧里，对于这位老朋友的到来。那位中年大叔还是很欢迎的。  
“好久不见你来了，怎么最近是在忙什么？”说着莫里森递给但丁一杯他最喜欢的鸡尾酒。睡觉前喝酒是但丁的习惯。不过维吉尔回来之后这个习惯但丁有所收敛，因为对方现在是个时刻需要照顾的“病人”。  
“我那个混球老哥回来了。”但丁说着喝了一口酒，显然他不愿意提及自己的私事。倒是莫里森说道。  
“听你的那位金发女助手说，你哥被魔帝打败伤着了，然后醒来就瘫痪了。”  
“对啊，我最近打算接一些活，争些钱。我想给我老哥买台电动的轮椅。然后麻烦你帮帮他恢复身份。我可不想让我们家背负一辈子的污名。”  
“哦？你还难得那么勤快啊但丁，自从你从魔界回来之后，就一直很少做任务。”莫里森擦着酒杯看着但丁问道。  
“是啊，起码我现在家里还有个挂念。然后这样给他做一段时间复健后，让他帮我看着事务所，省得那两个疯女人搞的乌烟瘴气的。”  
“是么？我看那两个丫头是么都不怕一样的。”莫里森说着。  
“她们不怕我，但怕我哥的气场。而且要知道一个好好的人突然知道自己瘫痪了，他的脾气是什么样的。莫里森你应该比我更清楚吧……”但丁说着将酒一饮而尽。然后莫里森想要继续给但丁弄上，却被但丁拒绝。  
“我哥还在家里等着我呢，弄些苏打水给我就好……”  
说实话但丁确实有些不敢多喝，因为他怕喝醉了第二天早晨维吉尔醒来之后谁来管他去。毕竟现在但丁觉着自己的身边多了一份牵挂。使得自己不得不开始面对生活。  
“对了，但丁，最近帕蒂说你的生日快到了，想去你给你庆祝一下。”  
“别……你知道的，我哥有些怕生。我怕她有那么一些不愉快。”  
“没事的，一个小女孩而已。”莫里森说着。但丁也是无奈。  
“行，既然她想去你就让她过来，不过你得体系她要小心说话。不然我哥……”没等但丁说完莫里森说道。  
“这个我自然会提醒她的。”  
但丁喝完就出来，已经是深夜。他和莫里森聊了很久，也等着回去接单子。等他回到家里的时候，走进房间时。发现维吉尔并没有睡着。  
“维吉尔。”说着但丁走过去抱着对方，却被维吉尔一把拦住。  
“你是不是去外面喝了酒？”  
“嘛，你是知道的……”没等但丁说完，维吉尔便打断了但丁的话语。  
“去洗澡……我讨厌你身上的味道。”  
其实但丁这次没有喝多少，也是被维吉尔察觉出来。他很惊讶维吉尔的嗅觉，于是走了出去。  
他们的生日很快就到了，在这之前每天但丁除了做任务就是帮着维吉尔进行手部的锻炼。看着自己的兄长不断的练习，但丁也是有那么一丝的欣慰。而在生日前一天。但丁对着维吉尔说道。  
“明天我就给你力量走出这个房间。”  
“是么？是靠人类的力量么……我才不希望自己需要靠你们人类的科技来进行活动呢。”  
“并不全是这样呢……”但丁说着。这时他看了看维吉尔床边的脑中，已经过了零点。这时但丁小声在维吉尔的耳边说道。  
“生日快乐，老哥。”  
“你也是……”说着躺在床上的维吉尔便是闭上的自己的双眼。但丁亲吻着对方的额头，就和孩提时代互道晚安一样。  
说实话，但丁用委托挣来的钱买来了电动轮椅，但实际上在但丁的改装之下变成一个只需要极少魔力驱动就可以使用的玩意，虽然这个的外形维吉尔不一定会喜欢。但但丁知道再怎么样，维吉尔还是会领情的。  
因为他发现自己的兄长并不想一直这样躺在床上。  
但丁这次生日来的都是些老熟人，往年的这个时候他都是一个人和这帮老朋友过的，但这次因为维吉尔的回来而变得有些不同。当然但丁的生日派对少不了给那些老朋友介绍一下自己的兄长。比起但丁，坐在轮椅上的维吉尔显然要安静的多，对于但丁介绍的朋友，他也只是用很礼貌的点头或者打招呼回应一下。而某个金发小女孩对于这个新来的大哥哥很是好奇。那个家伙就是帕蒂，但丁之前委托的对象。  
“诶，真的和但丁长得好像啊。但是你比但丁看上去要年轻那么一些啊。”  
这话说的但丁是有些不爽，维吉尔倒没说什么，就见小女孩拿了一本书放到他的手上。  
“我听但丁说你喜欢看书，这个就当作礼物好了。”  
因为维吉尔的到来，这次的生日派对变得稍微热闹起来，其实但丁是想找个理由让维吉尔出来见一下外面而已。因为但丁觉着，有了维吉尔他内心里的某些东西被激发了出来。  
当客人散去的时候，事务所归于沉寂，帕蒂送来的草莓巧克力蛋糕还没有吃完，看样子兄弟俩明天的早餐也够了。但丁先是安顿好维吉尔，然后把楼下收拾好。他晚上依旧是小酌，但醉意让但丁的脑海里不断闪过那样的画面冲击着他的理智。  
但丁洗完澡回到房间里，维吉尔这个时候还在专注的看着帕蒂送的礼物。但丁上去将书一把拿开。这下引得维吉尔很是不爽。  
“走开……”维吉尔说着 但是但丁可不管这个。他蹭到维吉尔的身上，并把维吉尔的睡袍给解开。此时维吉尔胸前那两个粉嫩的小点显露在但丁的面前。但丁没有说话，用自己的嘴含着那个地方。  
“但丁！”显然维吉尔对于但丁这样无礼的行为感到羞耻。他感觉到自己胸前的小点在但丁的撩拨下，开始肿胀起来。  
“嗯……但丁……嗯……”维吉尔此时已经涨红了脸。而他不知道的是，但丁的手指已经深入到他的后穴之中。身下都是放电感而身体里残留的本能反应让维吉尔的身体逐渐染上红色。  
“但丁！嗯……唔……”维吉尔注意到但丁的手正在拨弄那个地方，自己的小兄弟在但丁的挑逗下很自觉的就挺立起来。虽然没有感到疼痛，但维吉尔现在是把头偏到一边。  
“愚蠢，但丁……嗯……”  
“看来你的身体还有那么一些反应的啊，你的小兄弟……”但丁说着趴在维吉尔的身上，他将维吉尔的大腿抬到自己肩上。然后扶着对方没有力的后腰，将自己的小穴挺了进去，而恶魔本能的欲望在这个时候悄然支配着但丁。维吉尔的身体在但丁的摆弄下开始渐渐红起来。而但丁似乎很懂的如何去挑逗维吉尔的性欲，渐渐的维吉尔开始喘息起来，身下的放电感开始变成一阵一阵是疼痛。  
“但丁……唔……快住……嗯……”维吉尔忍受不了这份疼痛，他感觉自己的大脑变得一片漆黑。  
“老哥……”但丁小声说着，他不知道现在支配自己的到底是什么，是恶魔血脉里的力量，还是人类血脉里的原罪。此时的但丁宛如一只猛兽，不断支配着自己身下的猎物。慢慢的维吉尔开始发出低沉的呻吟声，越是这样，但丁的兴致就越高。十指相扣的二人在床上激烈的进行着仪式般的交合。而但丁想起这之前两个人也有过相似的经历。而此时，维吉尔的眼角生理性的泪水开始流出。作为恶魔是不会流泪的，而人类血脉里的礼物便是这个。  
“但……丁……”维吉尔小声喘息着，他的声音开始变得颤抖起来。他的意识渐渐模糊起来。在不断的喘息声中，维吉尔开始不断喘着粗气，他不知道丝毫感觉不到疼痛的身体发出的剧烈的疼痛。维吉尔想，那大概就是心的感受吧。  
现在，但丁作为打败了魔帝以及混沌的传奇恶魔猎人，他注意到维吉尔眼角边的泪水，以及那痛苦的喘息。他清醒过来，感觉到自己这下又一次惹下了大麻烦。  
“老哥……对不起……”但丁说着便离开维吉尔的身体，他不知道自己哥哥的泪水到底是怎么回事。因这是但丁第一次注意到维吉尔居然还会流泪。  
那可是人的礼物啊，老哥。说着但丁贴到维吉尔的耳边小声说道。  
“今天，是我们母亲受难的日子，也是你重生的日子。欢迎回来，维吉尔。”说完，这个冷峻的传奇恶魔猎人抱着自己的半身，慢慢阖上自己的双眼。宛如回到母胎之中一样睡了过去。


End file.
